


Stay With Me

by captivated_prince (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Aimeric Lives [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Aimeric's past, Angst, Because it's Aimeric after all, Communication, Fluff, M/M, More angst, Recounting past abuse, Smut, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/captivated_prince
Summary: “Why do you even care?”Jord sighed, finally letting his hand fall away from Aimeric’s arm and stretching out beside him. “How could a Prince fall in love with the man who killed his brother?” he asked, as if that should be answer enough.“I would ask howanyonecould fall for that-” he started, voice waspish, before he snapped his mouth shut, but not quickly enough to be spared the sharp look Jord sent his way.





	Stay With Me

Late morning light filtered through the window by the time Aimeric woke, feeling rested and at peace. The past week had been the same, Jord's presence beside him in bed doing more to cure his sleep deprivation than anything ever could. His arm was flung carelessly to his side from a moment of restlessness, hand resting near his head. His other remained trapped beneath Jord, though he was too content to attempt to retrieve it.

Jord's breaths tickled against his ear, doing well to feign sleep, though Aimeric knew he was awake as he watched Jord's thumb brush slowly back and forth along the scar on his wrist.

He closed his eyes with a shuddery breath, fingers twitching as tingles traveled along his forearm. The tingles moved to his neck as Jord gave up the pretense of sleep and nuzzled at Aimeric's ear, lips and stubble finding the sensitive spot below on his neck. He tried and failed to stifle a moan, tipping his head back in invitation.

Jord hummed, the press of his lips becoming more insistent, his tongue flicking along the smooth expanse of Aimeric's throat. His fingers moved from the scar, sliding between Aimeric's and holding firm as he shifted his weight over him.

Aimeric hissed as circulation flooded back into his trapped arm, forcing his hand up and to bury it in Jord's hair. He lifted his knee and hooked his leg over Jord's hip, rocking his hips up.

“Aimeric,” Jord murmured, pressing his lips above the collar of Aimeric's nightshirt. “May I?”

He opened his eyes to find Jord looking at him, waiting for permission to continue. He licked his lips, nerves fluttering in his chest. It was the first time Jord had actively sought more than just a kiss or heated touches since his return, and they'd both been content to find stable ground between them instead. Most days were spent talking or in a silence that slowly grew less and less awkward, though there had been arguments as well, bitter and harsh enough to reopen wounds that never really healed. Even through that, they'd continued sharing a bed, still craving the other's touch and warmth as they licked their wounds.

He slid his fingers from Jord's hair and along his jawline, thumb tracing the outline of his ear. “Alright,” he whispered, shivering at the smile that earned.

Jord turned his head, pressing a kiss to Aimeric's palm. His hand slid under the nightshirt, inching it up and pressing soft kisses against the flesh as it was bared. He lingered on Aimeric's chest, teeth grazing against each nipple in turn and drawing a shuddering gasp from Aimeric each time. He pushed the shirt over Aimeric's head, trailing his kisses further, up the length of one arm, pointedly lingering over a scar, before tossing the shirt to the floor.

Aimeric shivered at the cooler touch of air on his skin, warmth traveling up his neck and into his cheeks as Jord looked at him, eyes dark with desire and something more, his thumb rubbing against the juncture of Aimeric's hip. “Don't look at me like that,” he murmured.

Jord tilted his head, his fingers going still. “Like what?

He swallowed, trying to break eye contact, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. “Like I'm something special,” he said softly, breath sticking in his throat as he valiantly fought back the strange surge of emotion. _Like I’m worth anything._ He thought he might have preferred if Jord were a rough lover, one who felt entitled to take what he wanted, rather than ask for it, as though he wouldn’t mind if Aimeric actually refused him.

Jord blinked, opening his mouth as if to respond before closing it with a slight frown. He studied Aimeric a moment, something like annoyance or exasperation flicking through his eyes before it cleared. He remained silent a long moment before sighing, shifting to rest his weight on his elbow, keeping his other hand on Aimeric’s hip. “How would you prefer I look at you?”

It was Aimeric’s turn to blink, and he did manage to tear his gaze away then, unable to answer that, because deep down he _wanted_ Jord to look at him like that. “Like everyone else looks at me, I suppose,” he finally whispered, trying to keep the words back, trying not to ruin the moment. Trying not to ruin everything that they were working on building between them.

Jord didn’t respond immediately, his fingers moving again, stroking against the warm flesh beneath them. “Like something to be used and then discarded?” he finally asked, not ungently.

Aimeric flinched, chest constricting at hearing his darkest thoughts spoken aloud. He stared at the edge of the bed and gave a slight nod.

Jord hummed softly, pressing his hand flush to Aimeric’s side, sliding up past his ribs and back down again. “Why would I look at you like that when it’s not true?”

He couldn’t quite stop the derisive snort at the question before flushing. He knew Jord meant well, but he still remembered the hate and anger in Jord’s eyes when he’d learned of his betrayal, and it would be all too easy to find themselves down a similar path in the future. “I don’t deserve your affection.”

“You’re getting it anyway,” Jord replied, pinching Aimeric’s hip.

He jumped in surprise and looked back to Jord with a glare, frowning when he only raised an eyebrow.

Jord smiled faintly, and there was something soft in his eyes that made Aimeric’s chest ache. “What makes you think you don’t deserve affection?” he asked quietly.

Aimeric tensed, clenching his teeth and wondering how Jord could _possibly_ ask that, after everything. But he seemed to expect an answer, and Aimeric didn’t know what to say. There was nothing he could say that could ever let Jord come close to understanding. And the last thing he wanted to do was talk about _him._ “You know why,” he said, harsher than he intended. He pushed up and moved for the edge of the bed, stifling a whimper when Jord’s hand grabbed his arm, preventing him from going further.

“I’m not asking for details,” Jord said. “I just… want to understand.”

Aimeric tried to bite back the bitter laugh, but it escaped anyway as he ducked his head, wishing he hadn’t cut his hair so short so he could at least use it as a shield. “You _can’t,_ ” he snapped.

Jord sighed, tightening his grip when Aimeric tried half-heartedly to pull away. “Perhaps I can’t begin to imagine what happened to you,” he said, “but I can _try_ to understand how it affected you. If you would give me that chance.” He fell silent a moment before sighing again, softer, and loosening his grip enough Aimeric could pull away if he so much as shifted. “Don’t I deserve that much?”

He did. Jord deserved that and more, even if Aimeric hated him for it. He closed his eyes, fisting his free hand in the covers and pulling them up against his stomach. Where could he possibly begin? He let out a slow breath, pulling his feet back onto the bed, though he made no effort to turn back and face Jord. “You know I’m a fourth son. And the youngest.” He was never in line to inherit anything, and he was made to understand that from a young age. His father had no interest in him, past what he could gain from a son who was destined to be an expense. And when he was set to be given to _him…_ told to please him or be given to Akielos to become a slave… “I can’t do this,” he whispered. “Why do you even care?”

Jord sighed, finally letting his hand fall away from Aimeric’s arm and stretching out beside him. “How could a Prince fall in love with the man who killed his brother?” he asked, as if that should be answer enough.

“I would ask how _anyone_ could fall for that-” he started, voice waspish, before he snapped his mouth shut, but not quickly enough to be spared the sharp look Jord sent his way.

“Men do cruel things,” Jord murmured. “At least when Laurent did them, it was usually for a greater purpose.” He paused, considering. “He always acted in the best interest of the kingdom. Whatever you may think of him, at least he still has capacity for kindness.”

Aimeric bristled, turning enough to glance at Jord from the corner of his eye. “ _Kind_ is not a word I would ever think to use to describe him,” he said tightly.

Jord’s lips twitched in something halfway between a smile and a grimace. “No, but you didn’t know him before-” he started, stopping himself with a frown settling between his brows.

“Before Auguste,” Aimeric finished softly, a twinge of sympathy tempering some of his anger. He remembered Auguste, had met him once, when his father had taken him to Arles. The memories were hazy, but he still remembered how Auguste had knelt on one knee to speak with him, as though lowering himself to the height of a child didn’t even require a second thought. “You did?” he asked, unable to help his curiosity on how someone like Auguste had ever had a legitimate brother like Laurent.

“Mmm,” Jord answered, gaze distant a moment before he seemed to resolve himself. “The two of them were inseparable most days. His mind was as quick then as it is now, though with a child’s innocence. One day he even dragged Auguste out on a hunt for dragons,” he added with a soft laugh.

Aimeric couldn’t believe that, refused to believe that Laurent had ever been anything other than a serpent poised to strike anything he found distasteful, but he found himself mesmerised with the way Jord’s expressions shifted as he recalled the memories. Unease settled high in his chest when that expression settled into another frown, as though the memory he’d recalled pained him.

“There was a banquet, to celebrate Auguste coming of age,” Jord said, slowly, choosing his words. “Laurent had slipped away from his own Guard again, and Auguste bade me find him, to make sure he was cleaned up before the feast… There was a commotion behind the stables. A group of the young noble boys had found each other, and a cat.” He paused, grimacing as he turned his attention to the covers, where he absently rubbed his fingers over a worn spot in the fabric. “They scattered when they saw me, but there was nothing I could do to save it. I would have told the stablehand to take care of it, but Laurent came up to me before I could, his face pale, but with that stubborn set to his jaw he learned from Auguste.

“He insisted we wrap it in cloth and bury it, and I wasn’t about to argue. So we found a sack and a shovel and took it to a spot near a copse of trees, and I watched him dig the hole himself. And when we found the same group of boys on the way back to the palace, he berated them with such intensity each of them ran away crying.” He shook his head with a soft sigh. “His kindness was always given freely to those who couldn’t protect themselves. It wasn’t until… after, that he reserved it for them alone.” He frowned again, and Aimeric couldn’t stop himself from smoothing his thumb against the crease in his brow. Jord glanced up at him, but his gaze was still distant.

“The change was drastic, and it’s still difficult to believe those memories are of the same Prince.  Auguste’s death hurt us all, but… I should have known that wasn’t…” He trailed off, shaking his head and looking at Aimeric, reaching for his hand and pressing a light kiss to his knuckles. “If it pains you to speak of it, I won’t ask again,” he murmured, his thumb tracing the path of his lips. “But I do want to understand, if you will let me.”

Aimeric swallowed, looking at Jord and wondering how he'd ever managed to hold Jord's attention. He licked his lips with a faint nod, before pulling his hand away with a gentle tug. “I'll get our breakfast,” he said, retrieving his nightshirt and pulling it on as he stepped out of the room.

It wasn’t even near high noon, but he could tell the heat outside was stifling. He knew it was worse further south, in Ios, and part of him hoped Laurent was suffering in the heat, his pale skin blistering under the intensity of the sun. It was a childish wish, but it helped appease some of the need for vengeance that still burned inside him.

Fruit, cheese, and fresh bread waited on a tray for them and he stood over it with his head bowed, taking a moment to breathe. He could give Jord what he wanted, he could, he just needed to sort his thoughts first. But the thought of speaking of such things made him feel like spiders were crawling under his skin, made his heart race like he’d participated in an okton, and he wanted nothing more than to break something and hope it caused an argument so Jord would give up this foolish quest.

They ate in silence and when he was done, he pressed a kiss to Jord's cheek. “I need some space,” he murmured, tensing when Jord sighed and clasped his wrist before he could pull away.

“Aimeric,” Jord said, like he was trying to calm a spooked animal, which wasn’t too far from the truth despite how much it irritated Aimeric. He sighed again, his thumb rubbing against the back of Aimeric’s wrist a moment. “You don’t need to try to force yourself to find the words,” he said. “Just speak freely.”

Aimeric pressed his lips together, biting back a comment on how well that had been working for them so far. “You’ll get angry.”

Jord’s lips twitched in a wry smile. “I haven’t been angry at _you_ ,” he said, voice firm. “It’s just… frustrating.” He released Aimeric’s wrist, running a hand through his hair before standing and moving back to the bed.

Aimeric watched him stretch out on the covers, chest bare, wearing only a pair of loose cotton breeches. His body warmed at the sight and he couldn’t resist the desire to settle on the bed beside him, sitting with his legs crossed, his knee touching Jord’s side. He hesitated before reaching for Jord's hand where it rested on his stomach, his other behind his head, pulling it into his lap and staring at it as he traced the lines of his palm.

He frowned as he tried to find anything to talk about that didn't come back to _him,_ before sighing as he accepted that that was impossible. He felt sick at the thought of putting words to any of it, but… the contact helped. Jord's presence helped. He wasn't sure he could have spoken of this to anyone else.

He licked his lips, keeping his eyes intently on Jord's palm as he said, softly, “I do like when you look at me like that, but it… frightens me. No one has looked at me like that. Not even him.” He paused, taking a slow breath as he felt a strange sort of calm settle over him, his fingers slowing and then stilling in their movements.

“He was always eager to know if I had enjoyed it… Even when I didn't, I was too scared to say otherwise. I'd been told to please him. So I said yes, every time. And when my mother stopped being able to look at me, and my father continued to ignore me, and my brothers sensed they should follow our parents’ example… I even started to believe it was true.

"He was the only one who would look at me and smile. And I knew there was something wrong with that, but I was desperate to be seen and be touched, even if it hurt.” He took a shuddering breath, hardly feeling the tears spilling free as he kept his attention on Jord's hand, fighting against losing himself in the memories he'd fought so hard to ignore.

“He always brought gifts or treats, and I… I cherished them. Looked forward to them. It didn't matter if my family hated me; the most powerful man in the kingdom had chosen _me…_ And then as I grew older, his visits became fewer. And one day he said it would be the last.” He choked back a sob, the anguish he'd felt that day coming back like a dagger between his ribs. “I wanted to know what I'd done to displease him, but he said he was busy with the court and escaping for pleasure would be more difficult… I swore I would come to him instead, and he promised to find work that would keep me close if I did.

"So I practiced with my bow and sword until my fingers bled and my palms were calloused. I went to Arles, and…” He grimaced as he remembered being told he wouldn't remain there, remembered the fresh burst of anguish at being assigned to the _Prince._ “He needed someone loyal, someone he could trust, to make sure…” he whispered, trailing off and carefully releasing Jord's hand. He tried to stop the tears, but they continued to well and fall, and he was grateful they were at least silent, his chest aching enough to suppress any sobs. He couldn't bring himself to look at Jord, to risk seeing him looking at him the same way his father had, or worse, not able to bear the sight of him.

Jord didn't speak, and as the minutes passed in silence, Aimeric felt the familiar resolve he'd been struggling against take root deep in his chest. If this proved too much for Jord… he knew without a doubt he wouldn't fail a third time. He closed his eyes as he turned his head away. There was no taking the words back, and he was so _tired_ of apologizing for things he could not change.

He tensed as Jord finally shifted and sat up, sure he was going to leave, and startled at the light touch of fingers on his cheek, his breath catching as Jord wiped in vain at the tears. He leaned into the touch with a soft sigh of relief, opening his eyes and slowly looking up at Jord.

“I'm sorry,” Jord murmured.

Aimeric shuddered, eyes widening as he stared. Jord was looking at him differently, but it wasn't anything like how anyone else had before. It was softer, almost gentle, like he still… cared. A soft, desperate noise escaped the back of his throat as he leaned forward, pressing his face against Jord’s neck. He let Jord pull him closer, until he was sitting across Jord’s lap, tucked between his chest and his knees.

Jord’s fingers stroked his hair in a soothing rhythm, his other hand resting on Aimeric’s hip. “Thank you,” he said softly, “for telling me.”

He couldn’t do more than nod, arms wrapped around Jord’s chest as he tried to believe this was real, that Jord wasn’t disgusted with him or hated him for not being strong enough to do anything, that Jord was still willing to touch him. He didn’t try to break the silence between them, too tired to do anything but close his eyes and let Jord hold him.

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he woke, dusk had fallen and he was alone in the bed. Dread spiked in his chest as he sat up with a start, spotting Jord at the desk and letting out a sharp sigh of relief.

Jord turned and smiled at him. “Feeling better?”

Aimeric rubbed at his face, grimacing at the dried tears on his cheeks. “A little,” he murmured, glancing to the table when Jord motioned to it and picking up the bowl of stew. It was still warm as he picked his way through most of it, trying to ignore the distant sensation of being unclean until he’d eaten what he could and set the bowl aside.

“There’s a bath drawn if you want it,” Jord murmured, still watching him from the desk.

He nodded and slid out of the bed, finding a clean nightshirt to take with him. The water was warmer than the stew and he couldn’t stop the soft groan as he sank into it, closing his eyes and sliding down until the water rushed over his head, letting it soak into his hair and relishing the sensation until his lungs ached, forcing him back to the surface. He took his time as he washed, scrubbing himself until his skin pinked from more than just the heat.

A headache lingered just behind his eyes, though the heat helped keep it at bay. He stayed there until his thoughts began to stray and stir up doubt in his chest, roughly drying himself with the towel.

Jord had changed into his cotton breeches when he returned to the bedroom, the lamp burning low on the bedside table. He lingered at the door, unable to stop the worry that Jord would push him away now that he’d had time to think about everything. But Jord smiled again when he saw him and motioned him in.

He closed the door quietly behind him and climbed back into bed, glancing at Jord when he sat up against the pillows.

“I’d... like to ask you something,” Jord said, voice quiet as he reached for Aimeric’s hand.

His breath stuck in his throat, but he nodded, glad when his fingers didn’t tremble in Jord’s grasp.

Jord smoothed his thumb over Aimeric’s knuckles as a frown marred his brow. “Have I ever made you feel…” he started, trailing off as his frown deepened.

Aimeric tilted his head, a touch of giddy relief curling in his chest as he thought he knew what Jord meant. “Like he did?” he asked, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips when Jord grimaced and nodded. “No. I was… always afraid to ask anything of him, for fear he would grow tired of me,” he whispered.

Jord squeezed his fingers. “You have never been shy to voice your desires with me,” he said dryly.

He nodded, tilting his head as he watched Jord’s thumb continue its back-and-forth journey over his knuckles. “I knew from the start whatever we had was not likely to last and… I think at least a part of me knew that it would be my last chance, and I wasn’t going to squander it.”

Jord let out a slow breath and a tension seemed to ease out of him. “I’m glad,” he said, releasing Aimeric’s hand and brushing his fingers against his cheek instead. “And I hope I’ve managed to please you when we’ve been together.”

Aimeric flushed, leaning into the touch with a smile. “You have,” he murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to Jord’s palm before a smirk touched his lips. “Most times.”

“Most?” Jord asked, sounding offended despite the smile in his eyes.

“Mm… There was the one time you were on your knees-”

Jord cut him off with a groan. “Oh, don’t,” he grumbled, looking away with a soft laugh. “That was the first time I’d attempted to please anyone in such a way,” he muttered.

Aimeric felt warmth burst in his chest, unsure whether the color on Jord’s cheeks was just a play of light from the lamp or something more, but it didn’t matter. He pressed forward, straddling Jord’s lap and sliding his arms around his neck. “It was my first time receiving such pleasure,” he whispered, smiling as Jord looked back to him in surprise. “I wasn’t… prepared for how intense it could be.”

Jord hummed, eyes darkening, and Aimeric felt his interest growing at the shift in conversation. “Would you like to try it again?”

He licked his lips and nodded, closing the distance between them for a kiss. “But I want to finish with you inside me,” he murmured, heat pooling in his gut as Jord’s hands pressed more firmly into his flesh, sliding up his legs and sides and pulling the nightshirt with them. He lifted his arms, letting Jord dispose of it before melting into him, moaning against Jord’s lips and shivering as calloused hands roamed his body.

He didn’t protest as Jord pushed him to the side, settling back against the pillows and biting his lip as he watched Jord settle between his legs. His eyes fluttered closed as warm lips and a wet tongue teased each nipple in turn before traveling down his chest and stomach, gasping as hot breath caressed his growing arousal. “Jord,” he moaned, forcing his eyes open and looking down as he buried a hand in Jord’s hair, finding dark eyes looking up at him before Jord licked along the underside of his length. His entire body trembled at the sensation, his fingers curling tight as he watched Jord lick him, over and over, all the while his darkened eyes fastened to Aimeric’s face.

By the time Jord finally wrapped his lips around the tip, Aimeric was panting hard, almost lost in a pleasure so intense he couldn’t even think. When Jord’s lips moved further down and his tongue pressed _just so,_ his body arched, a sharp cry of pleasure escaping before he could press the back of his free hand to his mouth to stifle it.

Jord’s fingers dug into his thighs, forcing them further apart when Aimeric instinctively tried to bring them together. His lips slid off Aimeric as he returned to licking, moving down and giving attention to Aimeric’s balls.

His body jerked at the sensation and he muffled another cry into his hand, biting at it in a desperate attempt to keep quiet. It took a few moments for him to register the pleasure was fading, and Jord was saying his name.

“ _Aimeric._ ”

Aimeric startled, glancing down to see Jord watching him with amusement and concern. “Sorry,” he breathed, forcing his fingers to release what had to be a painful grip on Jord’s hair.

Jord gave a slight shake of his head, reaching for Aimeric’s other arm and pulling his hand away from his face, pressing it to the covers beside them. “I want to hear you,” he murmured.

Aimeric stared at him with wide eyes, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks. “Lyse-” he started.

“Is a grown woman. And is far enough away she shouldn’t be able to hear much,” Jord replied with a smirk. He returned his hand to Aimeric’s thigh, nudging his legs further apart as he went back to work. “Let me hear you,” he said, before taking Aimeric’s balls into his mouth.

Aimeric shuddered, head hitting the wall when his body arched sharply, gritting his teeth against a whimpered moan. He’d always had to be quiet, first because _he’d_ wanted him that way, and then because tents offered no privacy whatsoever. But when Jord moved lower and he felt the press of a hot, wet tongue against his entrance, he couldn’t stop the moan. His fingers tightened in the covers and Jord’s hair, his hips rocking as Jord moved between pressing his tongue past his entrance and sucking his cock, taking it just a bit deeper each time.

“A-aa-aah!” His head thrashed helplessly from side to side, the pleasure spiraling higher until he gasped, tugging sharply at Jord’s hair to pull him away. He clenched his teeth as he fought back the orgasm, breathing through his nose. He whimpered softly as it passed, risking a glance at Jord to find him looking _smug._

“Better than last time?” he asked, voice nearly a purr, as he crawled up Aimeric’s body.

Aimeric licked his lips and nodded, shivering as Jord leaned close and hesitated, as if unsure if a kiss would be welcome, considering. He buried both his hands in Jord’s hair and tugged, crushing their lips together and daring to push his tongue past Jord’s lips. He was rewarded with a moan and Jord’s weight pressing into him. “Please,” he murmured when they broke for air. “Take me.”

Jord reached for the oil in the drawer of the bedside table, settling on his side and pulling Aimeric’s leg over his hip before coating his fingers. His lips explored Aimeric’s chest as he pressed a finger in, sinking his teeth into a nipple.

His body jerked with the spike of mild pain, his arousal twitching in approval, soft, impatient moans falling steadily from his lips. “More,” he breathed. “Plea-aah!” He arched as Jord added another finger, a third close behind. He breathed through the stretch, relishing the slow way they pressed further into him. “Yes,” he whispered, biting his lip and grinding down onto Jord’s fingers before rocking into his stomach, seeking friction. “Take me. Please.”

Jord pulled back long enough to kick his breeches away, coating his hand and then pausing with his hand wrapped loosely around his own length. “Can I watch you?” he asked softly.

Aimeric tore his gaze away from Jord’s cock, glancing up at him. “Watch me?”

“As you take your pleasure on me.”

Aimeric’s face heated again, though he couldn’t hide the way his cock twitched and leaked at the idea. He couldn’t even be annoyed when Jord noticed and smirked, simply nodding and pushing to his knees. Once Jord was settled back where he’d first started, he climbed into Jord’s lap, moaning in surprise as he was pulled into a heated kiss. His lips parted beneath the press of Jord’s tongue, melting into him as fingers tangled in his damp hair. The way Jord kissed him, deep and almost possessive, his touch firm where his hands roamed continuously, eased some of the desperate need clawing through him.

The kiss became their sole focus for several long minutes, tongues sparring in a wet duel neither of them was looking to win. Teeth grazed lips, sighs and breaths mingling between soft smiles. It wasn’t until Aimeric shifted his knees, lowering himself further, and their straining arousals pressed against each other, that their attention turned back to their main goal.

Aimeric sat back with a low moan, one hand gripping Jord’s shoulder as the other reached back, finding the heat of his cock and guiding it to his entrance. He whimpered at the first breach, eyes closing as he slowly took Jord inside himself. He could feel Jord’s eyes on him, felt the gentle slide of rough palms on his hips and backs of his thighs, so different from what he’d been used to it made his chest ache. He bit his lip as he lowered himself with soft, continuous sounds of pleasure, until he was sitting with Jord sheathed fully inside him.

Jord moaned, low and deep in his chest, and captured Aimeric’s lips with his own again. “Beautiful,” he murmured, swallowing Aimeric’s gasp and digging his fingers into the supple flesh of his ass. He moved his lips down to the line of Aimeric’s throat, licking at the pulse point before sucking a mark into his neck.

Aimeric shuddered, tipping his head back to give Jord full access to his body, hands disappearing into Jord’s hair as he began moving. He lifted his hips, feeling Jord slide a few inches out of him, before taking him back in, pleasure coiling up his spine. He did it again, dropping his hips a bit faster, a bit harder, gasping when he found the angle that made his entire body tingle. “Jord,” he whimpered, unable to hold back the moans as he sought out his pleasure, Jord’s lips on his neck and chest and the teeth on his nipples making it spiral ever higher. “I’m yours,” he whispered, curling his fingers tighter in Jord’s hair. “All of me. I’m all yours,” he moaned.

Jord growled, the sound going straight to Aimeric’s cock, but it wasn’t enough, not until until Jord wrapped his hand around it and stroked.

Aimeric’s entire body went taught, arching almost painfully as he screamed and came, clenching hard around Jord as he shuddered with the orgasm.

Jord growled again, his hand leaving Aimeric’s dick and clutching his ass with both hands, thrusting up into him once, twice, and again before he spilled, filling Aimeric with the thick heat of his own release.

He trembled with the sensation, slumping forward and panting against Jord’s neck, moaning as he felt Jord softening inside him. He closed his eyes as Jord’s hands slid up his back and into his hair, tugging his head back. He expected a last heated kiss and shuddered as Jord pressed gentle kisses to his forehead and over his eyelids instead, nipping almost playfully at his nose before finding his lips and slowly pressing his tongue past them.

The kiss was slow and almost lazy in its tenderness, and Aimeric felt himself breaking apart and being put back together with each gentle slide of Jord’s tongue. He pressed closer and gave himself over to it, a soft whimper pushing past his throat as Jord slid free, leaving him feeling empty. He didn’t resist as Jord maneuvered them until they were lying down, stretching out beneath him with soft sighs as Jord continued pressing gentle kisses over his body as if in worship.

Jord left mark after mark in Aimeric’s flesh, using his teeth and tongue until the skin was red and flushed before moving a few inches and starting again. He left no place without attention, moving from Aimeric’s neck to his chest, his stomach, his hips and thighs, only pulling back once Aimeric’s body had been turned into their own private constellation. He licked his lips with a smirk, leaning over Aimeric again and nuzzling into his throat.

Aimeric felt the way heat built in his body again, a slow fire he saw mirrored in Jord before teeth were at his throat again. He tipped his head back, fingers clutching at Jord’s hair with a slow sigh of pleasure. It didn’t hurt when Jord pressed back inside him, his body still pliant and slick with Jord’s seed. And when Jord moved, it was even slower than the kiss, thrusting into him with gentle rolls of his hips.

He shattered beneath the weight of Jord’s tenderness, gasping and arching beneath him, trembling as Jord kissed away the stray tears.

“Stay with me,” Jord whispered, a desperate plea in Aimeric’s ear. “I’ll give you this and more, so long as you stay with me.”

Aimeric nodded, wrapping his arms around Jord’s shoulders with a broken sob that turned into a whimpering moan. He knew what Jord was asking, and he knew he could give himself over to it, to Jord, to a life with him. “I’m yours,” he said, turning his head to press his face into Jord’s hair, gasping when his thrusts quickened.

The slow build of pleasure sparked, turning hot and urgent, and he moaned in Jord’s ear with his every thrust, until his body was trembling with the desperate need for _more._ “Touch me, please,” he whimpered, shouting in triumph when Jord’s hand wrapped around him, tight and quick strokes matching his thrusts, until they were both crying out in pleasure as they came together.

Jord slumped on top of Aimeric, breaths hot and rapid against his neck, still buried inside him.

Aimeric grunted softly at the weight, but he had no voice to protest even if he’d wanted to. His arms curled around Jord’s shoulders, fingers stroking through sweat-damp hair as he relished the aches in his body. Even as their bodies cooled, neither of them moved, and he didn’t even mind the sensation between his legs since it was proof of their lovemaking.

He flushed at the thought, but there was no other word he would use for it.

“You’ll stay?” Jord asked, voice soft and heavy with sleep.

He smiled, tilting his head and pressing his lips to Jord’s temple. “As long as you’ll have me,” he murmured, feeling Jord press a smile into his shoulder.

Jord lifted his head to press a kiss to Aimeric’s lips before carefully pulling free. He reached for the lamp, blowing it out before rolling to the other side of the bed and tugging Aimeric with him, until their positions were reversed. “Prepare for a lifetime,” he murmured back, fingers curling in Aimeric’s hair.

Aimeric flushed again, pressing his face into Jord’s shoulder, unable to think of a response, but he didn’t have to. Jord’s soft snore signalled he’d fallen asleep a few moments later. He stifled a laugh and tipped his head back, content to watch the play of moonlight over Jord’s features awhile, before he carefully crawled out of bed. He made a face as he cleaned himself up before doing the same for Jord, unsurprised when it didn’t wake him.

He settled in beside Jord without bothering to find his shirt, enjoying the feel of bare flesh against his own. His fingers ghosted over Jord’s body, tracing the few scars he had as he listened to the steady beat of his heart, closing his eyes as he felt the rise and fall of his chest. Warm and alive and _his._

When he finally drifted towards sleep, it was with a smile on his lips, his hand resting lightly over Jord’s groin. And when it began to harden near dawn, Aimeric took it upon himself to return Jord’s favor, taking Jord in his mouth and using every skill he’d ever learned to bring him pleasure, until he shouted as he shot down Aimeric’s throat.

He swallowed, licking his lips as he crawled back up Jord’s body, smiling at the dazed, awed expression on his face. His eyes widened and he yelped in surprise as Jord pulled him forward, crushing their lips together and thrusting his tongue into Aimeric’s mouth to taste himself. He found himself on his back, staring up at Jord’s disheveled, sleep roughened face, and grinned. “Morning, lover.”

Jord laughed and kissed him again, and he decided he wanted every morning to start just like this.


End file.
